Ikuto's surprise birthday present
by PaT-Rikuto-Chan
Summary: It's Ikuto's 22 birthday and his best friend Kukai is taking him out to a strip club. Ikutoxsaaya ONESHOT!


This is my very first lemon story and instead of doing an Amuto I wanted to do an Ikuya! Enjoy!

The scharacters are all much older.

And there are no chara's.

**Ikuto's surprise birthday present **

**Ͼ●ᴥ●Ͽ Ikuto Pov Ͼ●ᴥ●Ͽ**

"IKUTO!" A familiar yell came from behind me. I turned to see Kukai catching up to me.

"Kukai? I thought you went home." I said raising my eyebrows.

Kukai finally caught up to me.

"Nah," Kukai grinned. "It's your birthday today and I'm taking you out."

"Where are we going?" I asked. Kukai just grinned.

"Now that my friend is a surprise." He just smirked putting his arms behind his head and walked off, me following.

**A FEW MINUTES LATER...**

Well this sucks. I've been blindfolded by Kukai who was leading to who knows where. I just hope we get there soon.

"Are we almost there?"I groaned moving my hands to lift up the blindfold.

"Not yet and don't peek," Kukai slapped my hand away from the blindfold. I groaned.

"Hey Kukai. What's up?" A guys voice greeted. From the sound of his voice he was a big guy with a deep voice. Maybe like a security guard.

"Yo Jin. Eh nothing much, just taking my bro out for his birthday." Kukai said.

"Alright well use have fun." Jin said. I felt Kukai lead me through a door and the next thing I know I can hear loud music.

"Well where here." Kukai said taking off the blindfold.

"Thank god-" I thanked but was cut off. I was pretty sure by now my mouth was hanging opened. I glanced around the room and saw nothing but girls that wore the most sluttish clothing's and some of them were even half naked.

Kukai brought me to a strip club.

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Kukai grinning at me and chuckled.

"Happy birthday man!" Kukai said before walking down the stairs. I gripped his shoulders before he could go anywhere.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm going to go find my girl. You, my friend on the other hand go have a bit of fun." Kukai smirked walking over to a blonde haired girl, whose hair was tied into pig tails and violet eyes and hugged her.

I turned my gaze away from them and saw as a girl no less than maybe 20 strutted over in my direction. She had maroon locks and green eyes. She was wearing a leopard striped bra and matching panties or should I say thongs and a pair of high stilettos.

"Hey sexy." She said seductively once she had reached me trailing her small hands on my chest.

All in all I thought she was pretty hot.

"Hey cutey." I said back seductively. She giggled running her hands down my chest and to the bulge in my pants.

"My names Saaya. What's yours?" She rubbed my erection hard and I groaned.

"Ikuto." I groaned.

"Well Ikuto, what brings you here?" I felt her small delicate hand go into my pants and strok my member making it hard.

"My friend brought me here for my birthday." I said moving her panties to the side and rubbing her entrance. I grinned when she moaned.

She pushed me up against the wall grinding her small body against mine.

"Oh really? Well I got a nice birthday present waiting at the back for you Ikuto." She took her hand out from my pants and held my hand leading me to the back of the club.

On my way there I saw Kukai being grinded on by that girl with the blonde hair. He saw me with Saaya and raised his thumb.

I grinned at him and focused on Saaya who was leading me to the sex rooms. (Just a random name for a room if a stripper wants to have sex with a customer.)

We finally stopped at a door that said Saaya's room and we entered.

I saw a bed in the shape of a love heart and a few sex toys sitting on the night stand next to it. The cover was a red silk.

"Well here we are." Saaya said closing and locking her door.

I grinned and placed my arms on either side of her and leaned down since she was a head shorter than me and kissed her passionately. She responded almost immediately and opened her mouth. I let my tongue go into her mouth and battle with hers for dominance. She surrended and I let my tongue explore her mouth.

She moaned and I smiled into the kiss. I let my hands trail behind her back and unclasp her leopard patterned bra. And let me tell you; her boobs are huge! I backed her up onto the heart shaped bed and pushed her onto it and flat out kissed her.

She had taken my shirt off and was working on taking off my pants. I took them off and threw them to the other side of the room. I only had my boxers on and she still wore her matching panties. We broke for air and I slid off her panties.

I examined the beautiful body under me. She trailed her hands down my chest in a downward angle to the waistband of my blue boxers sliding them off and causing my cock to spring out.

She pushed me down onto the bed and kissed my chest going down to my erection.

"Your cock is so big Ikuto. Oh how I just want to eat it up." She rubbed her cheek up against my member before licking the tip. I groaned as she licked down my shaft. As she was licking up and down my cock I felt her other hand rub my balls.

She then licked my tip then put my cock into her mouth full out blowing me. I spread my legs wider to accommodate Saaya's need for my cock. As she sucked I could feel my cock harden. She took my cock out of her mouth covered in saliva. "Ah, Ikuto's cock is so delicious, I want to taste his cum." she moaned, as she put my cock back into her mouth.

I grabbed a fistful of her hair and made her mouth slide down to the end of my shaft deep throating me.

"Eh, what a naughty request. I guess I can I can give you want you want." I told her cumming into her mouth. I watched as she sucked on the head milking out all the cum.

"Lay down." I demanded. She got up off the floor and onto the bed and lay down. I hovered over her naked body and kneaded her breast.

"Ah...Ikuto" She whimpered as I sucked on her right nipple and did the same treatment on her other nipple.

"Heh, your already hard right here" I said, flicking her perky nipples.

"Mm..." Saaya watched her eyes full of lust.

I let my hand move down her body and roughly rub her entrance.

"Someone's already wet from all this" I said sticking two fingers into her pussy pumping them in and out. "AH...AH" She screamed. I entered another finger, pumping three fingers in and out of her pussy.

"Any naughty request?" I asked her.

"L-lick my pussy" She screamed. I pulled out my fingers and licked the cum from off my fingers. She tasted really nice.

I bent down to her quivering pussy and started to lick her wet entrance. I felt her hands knot in my head pulling my head closer to her pussy. I flicked her clitoris with my tongue. I then went in for the kill and dug my tongue into her wet entrance, tasting her wet folds.

"Ah...Ikuto, I'm cumming!" She screamed out and came into my mouth. I licked up the sweet fluids until there was no more left.

I let my penis rub up against her entrance as she panted from her orgasm. I wasted no time and roughly smashed my hips into hers making her scream out loud. Soon her screams turned into pleasure. I remembered the sex toys that she had displayed on the night stand and grabbed the vibrator sticking in her ass.

"Ah, Ikuto that feels so good. Harder." She screamed. I went harder hearing the wet slapping noises as my hips smashed into hers.

"Faster." I went faster and cummed into her hot core. I took my penis out of her hot core and the vibrator. I then swapped the vibrator for the dildo and plunged it up her pussy. I turned her onto all four and rubbed my cock against her ass. I slam my cock into her ass.

Illicit sounds came from her mouth as I went faster.

"You love this don't you Saaya? You love anal sex." I went harder into her ass.

"I love anal sex very much Ikuto" She screamed.

I was at my limit, and I didn't know how much I could take.

"Ikuto, I'm cumming" She screamed. "Then cum with me" I groaned.

I felt myself release my cum into her ass and she cummed. She cummed so much that it dripped onto her bed. I took the dildo out of her pussy and back on the night stand.

"That was amazing" She laid her head on my chest and was soon asleep.

I grinned. "Yeah it was." And soon I felt my eyelids droop as I fell asleep.


End file.
